Fiebre de Amor
by itzel black
Summary: Para Pansy Parkinson es un tedio el escuchar hablar a su hermana Marion del único tema de conversación que ella odia: Harry Potter el cantante del momento, el que las trae a todas con la cabeza en la luna…pero que pasaría si por azares del destino el muchacho viajara a Londres y se tuviera que hospedar en su casa solo porque su padre es el productor de su nuevo disco. fic A.U
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Era la enésima vez que escuchaba a histérica de su hermana mayor y a sus amigas gritar como locas de manicomio, hacia quince minutos había intentado dormir pero esos gritos de cacatúa desgarrada le impidieron cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera acudir al sueño así que mejor decidió reincorporo en su cama tomo el control de la T.V y la encendió lo primero que apareció fue un programa donde salía el imbécil ese cantando junto con la horda de locas que le acompasaban con sus gritos.

Tú has causado en mi existir  
la más bella sensación  
sin la cual no se vivir  
fiebre de amor,  
fiebre de amor…

-aghh.-exclamo la morena con asco cambiando de canal.-me pregunto cómo puede gustarles esa tontería.

Apenas le había cambiado y estaba el mismo idiota cantando la canción del canal anterior al no haber mas Pansy decidió dejarle y ponerse a escuchar como ese idiota aullaba en lugar de cantar cuando al fin termino su tortura la conductora del canal camino hacia unos sillones donde lo esperaba la conductora del programa ''el profeta'' Rita Skeeter quien lo recibió con aplausos como las demás fans que no dejaban de gritar ''te amo Harry'' el chico no hacía más que sonreír y saludar a sus seguidoras en especial a cierta pelirroja que estaba en primera fila.

-bueno aquí estas, un muchacho de dieciséis años, triunfador que has pasado ya las líneas internacionales que me puedes decir estas orgulloso, o cansado.

-mmm pues de todo un poco…

-idiota.-bufo Pansy.-claro cansado de recibir dinero por aullar.

-esto de ser cantante es algo agotador pero te complaces cuando ves el cariño del público es algo inolvidable…mágico.

-bueno y ¿son ciertos los rumores de que vas a casarte con tu novia Ginny?

La sonrisa que había en el rostro del chico se desvaneció hacia unas semanas habían empezado con eso de que él iba a casarse pero obviamente no pensaba echarse la soga al cuello siendo tan joven así que prefería desmentirlo en T.V

-¡claro que no! No sé quien invento eso ni porque lo izo pero por ahora prefiero llevar las cosas así como están ¿para que apresurarse?

-pues quizás porque tu novia piensa que te fijaras en otras y quiere mantenerte seguro.

Harry solo soltó una carcajada parecía divertido, esto a Pansy comenzaba a interesarle cada vez mas así que decidió subirle un poco de volumen.

-no ella sabe que yo no soy de esos aparte que no me gusta, yo solo soy de una sola mujer.

-embustero.-musito Pansy

-pues bien mis queridos amigos el cantante del momento ha desmentido que se casa así que niñas pueden quedarse tranquilas, tenemos Harry para rato.

Después el programa fue interrumpido por los comerciales, Pansy se harto y mejor apago el televisor, salió de su cuarto y a las que se topo primero fueron a su hermana Marion y a Rachel su mejor amiga por ser la hija del principal productor de sus discos Marion tenía el ''privilegio'' de ser la presidenta de su club de fans en Londres.

-ay ya lo sospechaba.-le decía Rachel a Marion al oído.-esa Ginny ha de ser una zorra engatusadora claro como ella es la que lo tiene por el momento quiere amarrarlo a como dé lugar.

Marion parecía muy interesada en lo que Rachel decía, Pansy mientras fingía chatear por facebook escuchaba todo pero sin el mismo interés que su hermana.

-creo que tienes razón Rachy, esa tipa debe ser de lo peor mira que inventar que van a casarse ¿tú qué opinas Pansy? ¿Pansy? ¡PANSY!

-¡AUCH ESO DUELE MARION!-exclamo la morena sobándose la cabeza debido al golpe que recibió.-no me parece gracioso par de tontas.

Sin embargo sus insultos no causaban nada en Rachel y Marion quienes se reían a carcajada suelta mientras Pansy las miraba enojada.

-ya que diablos querías.-dijo Pansy mientras volvía a su laptop.

-saber qué opinas sobre lo que dicen de Harry y Ginny.

-pues que me importa menos que un cacahuate que haga y deje de hacer ese idiota con lentes.-sentencio Pansy.- además no se que se preocupan si ni en el mundo las ha de hacer.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SABES QUE EXISTIMOS! Por si no lo sabías fue él quien me nombro presidenta de su club de fans.

Pansy no pudo evitar reír burlonamente ante el comentario tonto de su hermana, en serio que si le dijeran que tenía que vender su alma al diablo por un autógrafo de Pipote en serio que lo haría, pero aun así no dejo de destilar veneno.

-pues aunque así fuera sabes que lo izo por agradecimiento a papa que es quien produce todos sus estúpidos disquitos.

-eres malvada Pansy Evelyn Parkinson.-la morena solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-ay ya déjala Marion.-esa fue Rachel.-sabes que odia a Harry por estar del lado contrario.

-claro adora a Draco Malfoy.

Pansy volvió a reír cuando al fin ese dúo de locas la dejo por fin sola en eso sonó su móvil, y vio que era una llamada de Draco otro de los cantantes jóvenes que su padre apoyaba con su disquera y por cierto que era la competencia de Potter. La morena dudo un poco en contestar hacia meses que no sabía nada de Draco mas bien porque la había dejado por irse con Astoria Greengrass cuando él sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de ella no le importo dejarla por ir tras de esa rubia oxigenada ahora no comprendía ciertamente el motivo de su llamada pero de todos modos pensó que lo mejor era tomar la llamada.

-b…bueno.-hablo temerosa.

-¿Pansy eres tú?-

-que quieres

-nada saber si tu papa estaba ahí lo que pasa es que quiero hablar con él sobre las canciones para el nuevo disco tu sabes.

Pansy trago saliva por un minuto pensó que Draco la llamaba para pedirle que le diera una segunda oportunidad pero al parecer seguía con esa Greengrass.

-no no se encuentra aquí está en la disquera pero si quieres puedes hablarle allá.

-bueno fue un placer hablar contigo te dejo, Astoria me come.

Apenas escucho eso colgó el teléfono lanzándolo lejos de ella, si nada mas le llamaba para decirle que esa grande puta se lo estaba comiendo mejor que ni se hubiera tomado la molestia.


	2. QUEA LONDRES!

QUE …A LONDRES!

Después de la llamada de Draco Pansy decidió aliviar su depresión yendo de compras con su mejor e incondicional amiga Millicent Blustrode a quien le confiaba todas sus cosas sin temor a que la rubia fuese a decirlas por ahí.

-te digo que ya deberías dejar de pensar en ese idiota Pany.-Pansy no ponía atención en lo que Millicent le decía por estar oyendo la radio del centro comercial y vaya cosa no hablaba de otra cosa más que del cuatro ojos ese.- ¡PASNY EVELYN PARKINSON DAWSON ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME!

Como no iba a escuchar la si la tenia bien cerca taladrándole los oídos mientras que los que se encontraban en el lugar la volteaban a ver como si estuviera loca era lógico que a Millicent no le importara pues como ella solía decir amaba gritar.

-sshhh.-la reprendo Pansy dándole un pellizco.-no es necesario que grites Milli no estás en tu casa, por otra parte perdóname no te escuchaba.

-claro como todo el tiempo que trato de aconsejarte me tiras a león.-Pansy rodo los ojos.-pues como te decía amiguis deberías de dejar de pensar en ese idiota peliteñido que no izo otra cosa que herir tus sentimientos yéndose con esa idiota que en realidad no es más que una tonta…¡DEJA DE COMER HELADO COMO UNA PUERCA! ESTO por si no sabias niña contiene más calorías de las que te podrías imaginar.-Le quito el helado y lo puso a un lado de ella pero Pansy alzo su brazo para volverlo a tomar.-no tienes remedio Parkinson.

-que.-reclamo Pansy con la boca llena.-sabes que cuando me deprimo me da por comer.

-oye no crees que sería bueno salir esta noche al fantasy.

-no lo sé Milli, no creo que sea una buena opción…

-¡vamos mujer que piensas pasarte la vida encerrada todo el tiempo! Mira que allá afuera hay varios chicos que babean por ti.

-¿ah sí y como quienes según tu?

-pues están Theodore Not, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Alec Vulturi en fin muchos otros de los cuales siempre les has dado el avión.

-pues si les doy el ''avión''.-izo énfasis con los dedos.-tal vez será por algo no crees por ejemplo Theodore es un mujeriego empedernido que busca aventuras de un rato, las relaciones serias no se hicieron para él, segundo Blaise no es más que un idiota hijo de papa que piensa que puede divertir a todo el mundo con sus chistes estúpidos, Adrian este sí que es un caso perdido solo busca una cosa de todas: SEXO en cuanto a Alec mmmm creo que lo llamare, el es el único que vale la pena de esos cuatro.

-entonces que esta noche hay fiesta o no.

-creo que me has animado Millicent llámame en la tarde si convencí a Alec de salir.

-es un hecho.

Cuando Pansy regreso a su casa su familia ya estaba reunida en el comedor, no le impresiono que con ellos estuviera Rachel la insoportable amiga de su hermana pero en fin que le iba a hacer, los saludo a todos sin ánimo y se sentó a merendar la merienda transcurrió entre las platicas de moda de su madre, las de negocios de su padre y por su puesto Harry Potter estuvo incluido en la conversación de Marion solamente ella se quedaba callada fingiendo escuchar mientras si apenas picaba la comida.

-¿sucede algo nena?-pregunto su madre preocupada al notar que era la única que no había abierto la boca para nada.

-no mama, porque.

-digo has estado muy callada, ¿en serio no pasa nada?

-no, y que novedades hay en MSN Music papa.

-bueno pues me temo que tengo una noticia maravillosa.-volteo a ver a Marion.-especialmente para ti mi cielo.-tomo amorosamente la mano de su hija.

-pues dilo ya papi.

-bueno chicas, lo que pasa es que pasado mañana está en Londres Harry Potter.

Pansy dejo caer pesadamente el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa mientras que el comedor se inundaba por los gritos de Rachel y Marion pero aun faltaba lo peor del día.

-no solo eso.-Pansy miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos.-sino que va a hospedarse en nuestra casa por dos meses, claro en lo que sale al aire su nuevo sencillo.

Entonces fue cuando Pansy Evelyn Parkinson grito claro internamente…

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Llegada

Llegada del idiota

Pansy no podía creer lo cruel que había llegado a ser su suerte hasta hace unos días su vida era perfecta tenía todo lo que una perfecta nerd podía pedir: casi no salía de su casa, leía todos los libros que había en su biblioteca y le encantaba pasar desapercibida por los demás…pero ahora su vida había dado un giro de 180 al enterarse de que ese cantantucho de segunda iba a quedarse en su casa por dos meses maldita sea; si de por si Marion hablaba de él todo el día ahora que sabía de su llegada lo único que hacía era colgarse del teléfono cada quince o veinte minutos para hablar con Charlotte, Sharpay, July, Lily en fin con todas platicaba de lo mismo que si estaba emocionada, que si contaba las horas, que no lo podía creer en fin esa y mas estupideces que ella consideraba como toda una pérdida de tiempo.

Con la única que se consolaba era con Millicent.

-y que hay de malo Pansy al contrario vas a ser celebridad con él en tu casa.

Pansy dejo de prepararse el vodka-naranja para mirar a Millicent con cara de susto ¿que esa tonta no entendía la magnitud de su desgracia?

-pero como puedes decirme eso Milli que aun no captas o sea es el ser que más odio en este mundo no me preguntes porque, ni yo misma lo sé pero lo único que quiero es que papa se retracte y le diga que todo queda cancelado.

-eso sería como darle el tiro de gracia a tu hermana.-dijo Millicent entre risas,-ya ves que no ha dejado de presumir con sus amigas lleva en ese peso toda la tarde.

-pues precisamente por eso lo hago para que se le bajen los humos, pero por lo que veo todo está arreglado así que tendré que soportar a ese imbécil dos meses creo que esto será peor que estar en un manicomio.

-no seas exagerada.

-sabes, desde hoy exageración es mi segundo nombre.

Al momento las dos estallaron en carcajadas cuando su padre llego anunciando que ya deberían irse al aeropuerto para recibir a Harry, Marion era la mas emocionada de todas junto con Rachel izo infinidad de carteles donde ''le expresaban su apoyo'' mientras que Pansy salía de su casa con un desgano que hubiera podido irse al infierno por pereza

Entre tanto en el avión un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas, se encontraba entretenido mirando las nubes por las ventanillas del avión hasta que un pelirrojo se le acerco.

-hola.-el moreno se sobresalto no sintió llegar a Ron su mejor amigo desde el kínder ganrden.-emocionado.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros ya no le causaba tanto interés como antes el visitar ciudades, dar autógrafos o tomarse fotos con las seguidoras locas que lo agobiaban por todas partes había veces en que se daba golpes contra la pared al ver que tuvo la oportunidad de seguir su vida como todo joven normal sin guaruras que estuvieran vigilando todo el santo día o ppaparazzi pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos el ultimo asedio lo tuvo cuando Ginny publico por facebook que se casarían en ocho meses solo a ella se le podía ocurrir semejante idiotez después del último programa en Irlanda aun recordaba la discusión que duro hasta las doce de la noche siempre terminaban en lo mismo el se enojaba y Ginny lo amenazaba con el suicidio si se atrevía a dejarla.

Sabía que era impulsiva quizás hasta era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas por eso la soporto durante esos cuatro malditos años en ese peso desde que el empezó su carrera artística un zarandeo por parte de Ron lo izo volver a la realidad.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

Harry tuvo que taparse los oídos para evitar que no se le lastimaran con semejante grito muy cerca de ellos.

-no es necesario gritar Ron. -decía mientras se servía un vaso de sangría.-cuanto falta para que lleguemos.

-según el piloto dentro de cinco minutos mas ya estaremos en piso londinense, Hermione ya se izo cargo de donde te quedaras así que esta vez no tendremos que dormir en hotel.

-¿no me digas que te emociona el no dormir en hotel Ron?-pregunto Harry divertido.

-pues claro así no me asediaran tanto las chicas, ya ves que soy irresistible.

Harry se echo a reír si Ron no existiera su vida a lado de su hermana seria todo un infierno, el solamente mitigaba un poco el dolor que sentía al ver a Ginny tan aferrada él.

Ambos se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad cuando escucharon la voz del piloto Harry se aferro al asiento y cerró los ojos cuando aterrizaron espero a que el avión parara y todos se prepararon para bajar ya en el aeropuerto estaba Richard Parkinson con sus familia esperando al cantante del momento.

-Bienvenido a Londres Harry.-el señor Parkinson se precipito hacia el estrechando su mano.

-lo mismo digo Sr.

-pero ven mira voy a presentarte a mi familia mi esposa Rachel, mi hija Marion.-Marion puso cara de tonta.-y mi hija Pansy.

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en la última hija de Parkinson era la única que lo veía con indiferencia como si lejos de alegrarse por su llegada se sentía abrumada pero no era eso por lo que se sintió digamos atraído sino porque era especialmente bonita, la piel morena clara le daba un toque de sensualismo, los labios rosados, los ojos verdes como los suyos y un cuerpo envidiable con curvas por todos lados.

Los pensamientos de Pansy eran totalmente diferentes a los de Harry ella no le veía ningún atractivo físico al contrario si antes pensaba que era idiota ahora que lo veía en vivo y a todo color lo consideraba como poca cosa.


	4. porque a mi!

¡Porque a mi!

Harry tenía apenas dos días viviendo con los Parkinson de los señores no se quejaba el señor Parkinson era demasiado amable con el lo mismo de su esposa, Marion no paraba de asediarlo pidiéndole que le cantara canciones o que le diera un autógrafo para cada una de sus veintitantas amigas pero la que lo hacía preocuparse era Pansy parecía que le caía mal o no parecía mas bien le caía mal solo lo soportaba porque no lo aguantaba siquiera y el pobre chico no sabía ni porque pero en fin sus razones tendría para hacerlo entre tanto el pasaba casi cuatro horas diarias en la disquera estaba demasiado ocupado con las grabaciones de su ultimo sencillo que no había tenido tiempo de dar un merecido tour por la ciudad no era la primera vez que pisaba Londres pero le gustaba, tenía algo que le hacía ver encantador a sus ojos se sabía las calles una a una de arriba a abajo, sabia donde estaban los sitios de mayor importancia pero lo que más le gustaba era la abadía de Westminster era una construcción magnifica según el y Hermione pero Ron no era de la misma opinión para él la abadía solo era un montón de cadáveres juntos en una iglesia el pelirrojo no comprendía cual era la razón porque ese pedazo de cemento llamaba tanto su atención.

Era domingo Harry tenía el día libre, el señor Parkinson le dijo que no era necesario que se presentara en la disquera así que tenía planeado hacer ese preciado tour. Termino de arreglarse quería recorrer toda la ciudad por lo que mejor prefirió ir con ropa ligera que le permitiera moverse más rápido vestía una playera blanca, unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis para no cansarse demasiado al salir pasaba distraídamente por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras al estar en frente de la habitación de Pansy pudo escuchar que hablaba con alguien no pudo resistir la curiosidad y pego oreja a ver que podía escuchar por lo visto nada importante:

_-lo sé, Millicent, se que te dije que hoy saldría con ustedes pero es que no puedo._

_-pero Pansy siempre dices lo mismo.-se quejo la otra desde el altavoz._

_-mira hagamos una cosa posponemos esta salida y la hacemos para el próximo domingo sí, lo que pasa es que últimamente ando sin ganas._

_-bueno ya que mas me queda, pues hasta el próximo domingo entonces, ciao._

_-ciao._

Harry se despego de la puerta en cuanto sintió pasos pero solo pudo correr hasta medio pasillo, al parecer la chica le había pillado.

-¿Qué Potter escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-sentencio Pansy con las manos en las caderas.

Harry paró en seco ahora necesitaba encontrar una buena excusa que le valiera una credibilidad aprobable por parte de la chica.

-no.-dijo intentando disimular los nervios.-por supuesto que no ¿Qué interés tendría yo en escuchar algo que sinceramente no me concierne?

Pansy arrugo el entrecejo al parecer sonaba sincero.

-¿Qué fue lo que alcanzaste a escuchar?

-ya te dije que no oí nada.

-mentiras escuche claramente cuando saliste corriendo, eres el menos silencioso de los espías Potter.

Harry terminó hartándose y dándose por vencido tratar de ser mentiroso con ella no funcionaba por lo que veía así que mejor opto por decirle la verdad a fin de cuentas ya estaba pillado.

-está bien alcance a escuchar unas cosas.

Pansy no izo nada solo arqueo una ceja.

-nada importante.-continuo Harry.-solo oí que hablabas con una amiga a carca de posponer una salida que tenias ahora para el próximo domingo ¿contenta?

Harry sonrió de manera cínica mientras que Pansy solo se dedico a bufar en eso apareció su madre en medio del pasillo.

-¡ah! Hola querido.-Rachel Parkinson saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Harry.-¿tú también vas a salir?

-ehmm.-Harry se rasco la nuca.-si de echo iba de salida. Quería pasear por Londres hace tiempo que no venia y tengo ganas de dar un tour.-izo énfasis con los dedos.

En eso a la señora Parkinson se le ocurrió una no muy agradable idea.

-Pansy.-Pansy se detuvo estaba segura que eso no sería nada agradable para ella solo con escuchar la voz melosa de su madre.- cariño ¿Por qué no acompañas a Harry a dar un paseo?

Pansy se quedo pensativa no era muy buena inventando excusas pero tenía que encontrar alguna que la liberara de semejante carga.

-pues lo siento pero no puedo.

Rachel arqueo una ceja algo le decía que Pansy estaba mintiendo, la chica supo los pensamientos de su madre por lo que trago saliva pesadamente no tuvo otra salida más que aceptar acompañar al gran Harry Potter de paseo ¡eso si que era una verdadera mierda!

-de acuerdo.-contesto con pesadez mientras que Harry intentaba callar con todas sus ganas una carcajada.


	5. cabeza dura

Resignándose

Pansy se tuvo que resignar, no conforme con tener a Potter durante dos meses o ''el tiempo que sea necesario'' según su padre, ¡ahora tenía que llevarlo a dar un tour por la ciudad! ¡qué patético! Encima tenía que esperar a que el joven avisara a sus amiguitos.

Sin duda necesitaba sacar lo que tenia dentro y eso era contándoselo a Millicent a quien más.

-_hola.-contesto Millicent con voz de operadora._

_-no seas patética Millicent,-sentencio Pansy de mal humor._

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Millicent conocía todos los cambios bipolares de humor que tenia Pansy; ese era uno de tantos y estaba segura que tenía que ver con el único problema que la venia persiguiendo desde hacía dos semanas: Harry Potter, así que comprendió que la cosa iría para largo, se recostó en un sofá colocando el control remoto en su barriga.

-_¿ya te acomodaste?-pregunto Pansy._

_-claro, así que linda, soy toda oídos puedes empezar a soltarlo._

Pansy rodo los ojos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan aguafiestas? En fin con ella hacia ''para saber que tan buena psicóloga seria en el futuro''.

-_quieren que lleve a Potter a dar un paseo.- _soltó Pansy definitivamente, eso no aliviaba su frustración.-_¡te imaginas lo que eso! Dios a mi madre no se le pudo ocurrir cosa mejor, ya me imagino a cada lugar, habrá una fan loca que quiera tomarse fotos y pedir un autógrafo… ¡o mucho mejor todavía! Los Paparazzi, esas bestias viles que están al acecho, estoy segura que esto será un trauma para mi ¿me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo? Claro para que la tortura sea menos._

Era hora de sacar su lado malo, Millicent sonrió de manera malvada reincorporándose de golpe en el sofá, quizá unos momentos a solas con Harry con lo que Pansy necesitaba para saber si realmente el chico le caía mal.

-_la verdad no puedo Pansy.-hizo una mueca burlona.-mi mamá salió para hacer unas compras, papá dará una cena esta noche y tenemos que estar presentables ¿Por qué no vas tu? Así te diviertes un poco._

_-¡no seas ridícula!-era el colmo del cinismo.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a divertirme con semejante espécimen?_

Millicent se dio golpes con el puno cerrado en la cabeza siempre se pregunto porque Pansy era tan testaruda, se trataba de que se llevara un poquito mejor con Harry, ella no pensaba que el chico fuera tan malo, al contrario si se veía de lejos que era todo un amor.

-_pues arréglatelas.-dijo finalmente.-solo procura tratarlo bien si, no vayas hacer de su primer salida un momento traumante._

_-eso es lo que hace de mi vida Millicent, un momento traumante pero día con día, tu no sabes lo que es eso._

Millicent se dio por vencida, no entendía porque Pansy era tan cabeza dura, antes hacer cualquier cosa, era mejor abandonar la nave antes de que se hundiera con todo y capitán. Pansy una vez que colgó se dedico a pasearse por la sala, Potter aun no se daba el lujo de bajar y considero que al menos tendría tiempo de cambiarse esos horribles shorts que llevaba puestos.

Entre tanto en la habitación de Harry, Hermione estaba más nerviosa que un venado corriendo por su vida, desde que Harry les dijo que saldría a dar un paseo con la hija menor de los Parkinson le entro un ataque de nervios que ni ella misma podía controlar.

-¡Hermione!-Harry se acerco a ella en un intento por serenarla.-solo saldré a pasear con ella, no es un miembro de al quaeda para que le tengas tanto pavor.

Ron se echo a reír a carcajadas, apenas podía creer que Hermione fuera así, y era ella quien decía que a las persona había que darles la oportunidad de tratarlas, no estaba haciendo eso con Parkinson, el también era de a opinión de que la chica era una bruja pero de ahí a asesina…distaba mucho.

-lo sé, lo sé.-Hermione fue hasta la jarra sirviéndose un vaso con agua.-pero es que de todos modos ¿Qué tal si te hace algo?

Ron creyó que era su momento de intervenir, alguien tenía que calmar a esa loca.

-Mione, Harry ya no es un bebe, como sabrás tiene la edad para cuidarse solo, a parte ¿no crees que exageras? Esa chica podrá ser todo lo superficial que quiera, pero no es mala, solo insoportable pero de ahí no pasa.

Hermione miro a Ron que casi se lo comía, el pelirrojo alzo las manos en señal de paz, Hermione de pronto dejo de prestarle importancia volviendo al tema de Harry y su salida con Parkinson.

-¿no piensas llevar guardaespaldas?

Harry ya no podía mas, en un intento vano por disimular la risa estallo en carcajadas en compañía de Ron, Hermione los miraba atónita más bien enojada, ¡ella se preocupaba por él y como le pagaba el muy ingrato…riéndose de ella! Esta sí que no se las perdonaba.

-¡son un par de…! ¡Un par de…! Bueno no se dé qué, pero lo que si se es que tu Ronald eres patético y tu Harry un malagradecido que no ves lo que hago por ti.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de la alfombra mirándose entre ellos, Hermione hacia un rato se marcho de la habitación dejándolos solos, eran tantos años de convivir con ella que ya se sabían sus ataques de nervios, se enojaba un rato y se contentaba después entonces ¿Qué problema?

-¿entonces piensas encarar a la princess o qué?-pregunto Ron finalmente.

Harry suspiro profundamente, nunca ninguna mujer se había atrevido a despreciarlo, Pansy era la primera en todo, eso lo hacía sentirse raro, fuera de serie siendo que era el chico del momento.

-no se Ron.-se dejo caer boca arriba en la cama con las manos en la cara.-es tan difícil, por mas intentos que hago no puedo acercarme ni un poquito a ella.

Ronald se mordió el labio inferior, ese no era el Harry mujeriego que conocía.

-oye ¿estás seguro que solo la quieres como diversión de un rato? Porque si es así déjame decirte que pones en juego todo, hasta tu carrera, mira que Richard Parkinson solo juega a ser el bueno, en ti encontró una minita de oro; pero bien te puede disecar hasta que no saquen de ti ni el carbón.

Harry trago saliva en seco, desde los catorce la música se convirtió en su sueño y pasión, sabía que era tonto desperdiciarla en un juego de vanidades, pero lo consideraba como importante, tenía que seducir a Parkinson para sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

-a parte.-continuo Ron.-te olvidas de algo importantísimo.

-¿de que según tu?

Ronald puso mala cara.

-de Ginny.

Harry se volvió a tumbar ¡tenía que mencionarla para agravar sus planes! De por si esos días sin ella, eran de lo mejor, no es que odiara a Ginny, solo es que era demasiado fastidiosa y lo empalagaba por su manera de ser.


	6. Incidete

Incidente

Alrededor de las cuatro y media Harry y Pansy ya estaban totalmente listos para salir, se encontraban en la sala de la casa esperando por un maldito chofer que se suponía tenía que haber llegado hace media hora, entre tanto Harry caminaba de allá para acá y Pansy se entretenía hojeando una revista.

Harry paró de caminar deteniéndose en uno de los amplios ventanales que adornaban la sala de los Parkinson, afuera hacía un día estupendo, sin nubes, bellamente soleado, y el clima estaba de lo mejor, como para salir a pie sin necesidad de un coche.

-¿Qué te parece el día?-Preguntó en una lejana ilusión de atraer la atención de la hija menor de Robert Parkinson.

Esta sin embargo, lejos de dedicarle una mirada rápida siguió con su revista.

-Como todos.-Respondió de modo tajante, Harry solamente bufó.-La verdad es que me da igual un día soleado que uno nublado, siempre sigue uno la misma rutina, levantarse, hacer cualquier cosa y dormir ¿Entonces en donde queda lo importante?

Harry sacó las manos de sus bolsillos colocándolas en su cabeza, en serio que esa niña mimada era toda una odisea, en fin, solo tendría que seducirla, esperar a que se lanzara el nuevo disco y adiós Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Siempre eres así?-Esta vez fue incapaz de ocultar su…inconformidad.

Pansy, dejó de leer su revista, puso sus ojos verdes en Harry observándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, desde la postura, las facciones de la cara y el movimiento de sus manos; llegó a la conclusión de que, no había porque interesarse tanto en alguien que a su punto de vista tenía tan pocos atractivos, no sabía porque era considerado como el hombre más atractivo ¿En qué lugar quedaba Robert Pattinson entonces?

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-Cuestionó Harry a punto de perder todo autocontrol que poseyera sobre sí mismo.

Pansy solo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, quería encontrar alguna razón por la cual justificar el que millones de tontas se fijaran en ti, la verdad es que me he decepcionado, porque no encontré ninguna, justificable.

Harry supo entonces que había rebasado todos sus límites de paciencia, él era un caballero con las mujeres, eso ni hablar, pero con esas como la que tenía en frente, definitivamente perdía la paciencia y perdía los estribos.

-¿Así que esa es la opinión que tienes de mi no?-Harry se apoyó en el ventanal cruzando su pierna.-Pues yo no te veo muy…bien que digamos, es más, eres insignificante.

Ahora la enojada era Pansy, ¿Quién jodidos se creía ese estúpido para decirle insignificante en su propia casa? Joder, eso era el colmo.

-¿Qué estas diciéndome?-Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-Por favor.-Harry tenía ganas de seguir tirando veneno.-¿Si no lo fueras porque te dejó Draco Malfoy?

Pansy estaba respirando cada vez más rápido, sentía el coraje taladrarle las orejas, quería pararse y darle una buena bofetada a ese idiota; pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si tuviera los pies amarrados al piso lo mismo que las manos y la lengua atada al paladar, era tan desesperante.

-Mírate, eres una mujercita sin gracia, ahora sé que es lo que ese inútil quería de ti, un poco de fama y en cuanto la tuvo, te dejó por alguien que si valiera la pena a la primer oportunidad, dios Parkinson das lástima.

Esta vez el cerebro de Pansy al fin hizo ese ''clic'' tan anhelado, se puso en pie lentamente, en vez de caminar hacia Harry caminó en otra dirección dejando a un Harry desconcertado y con cara de ¿WTF? Con todo lo que le dijo lo primero que debió haber hecho fue plantarle un bofetón de aquellos, pero tampoco iba a decir que el que no le hubiese pegado estuviera tan mal, es mas hasta respiraba tranquilo.

Solamente no contaba con que Pansy quería agarrarlo desprevenido para ir por la espalda y darle un puñetazo en el estomago ; que hizo que se fuera resbalando por la pared hasta el suelo debido a la falta de aire, se quedó hincado unos minutos en lo que recuperaba el aliento, y una vez mejorado quiso su revancha; cogió a Pansy por los hombros tumbándola en el sofá más cercano empezando a besuquearla por todos lados.

-¡Suéltame!-Pansy se removía insistentemente debajo del pesado cuerpo de Harry.

Harry entre tanto, no escuchaba los alaridos de Pansy, era como si dentro de su cuerpo hubiese otra persona, tenía las manos de Pansy colocadas a la altura de los hombros y bien aprisionadas a modo que no hubiera ningún modo de escape, sus ganas por poseerla estaban siendo más fuertes que él; su cerebro y cualquier capacidad de raciocinio también lo habían abandonado por completo dejándolo solamente con su parte obscura por así decirlo.

Ese corto momento de lujuria estaba proporcionándole un placer que nunca se imaginó, no era capaz de controlar sus instintos, no se conformaba solamente con besar ciertas partes de piel que quedaron muy poco al descubierto, se separó de ella, solamente para hacer tirias su blusa y lanzarla a cualquier lugar, antes sus ojos tenía sus hermosos pechos a su merced con un sostén blanco de encaje, los alaridos de Pansy se hicieron más fuertes por tanto desesperados, su erección ya bastante marcada entre los pantalones le estaba causando más de una molestia, pensó que bajar sus pantalones no sería mala idea, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacer eso la razón se apiadó de él y de su alma, en cuestión de segundos volvió a ser un hombre razonable, dueño de sí mismo y de su conducta.

Se alejó rápidamente de Pansy sin dejar de horrorizarse por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, agradecía el hecho de que hubiese tenido otra vez uso de razón porque de haber ocurrido lo que él planeaba jamás se lo hubiese perdonado, Una vez libre de él Pansy no dudó nada en salir corriendo de ese lugar deshecha en llanto. Después escuchó claramente el portazo que dio a la puerta de su habitación

Harry por su parte se quedó solo en aquella sala sin saber qué hacer, por el momento lo único que hizo fue sacar su móvil y marcar el número de Hermione, en esos momentos necesitaba de todo así fuera un regaño


End file.
